


Birthday Surprise

by kingslayersrogue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Birthday surpises, F/M, Fluff Fic, just fluff, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingslayersrogue/pseuds/kingslayersrogue
Summary: Just a little fluffy something, Marcus surprises Abby for her birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I'm tired

Everything had to be perfect. No detail spared, every detail considered. From what time of day would allow for the best pictures to the ratio of icing to cake,  everything. 

Abby hadn’t asked for it, she wasn’t keen on him uses his assets -no matter how capable he was of spoiling her- for extravagant gifts, but it was her  _ birthday _ and he couldn’t resist. She’d forgive him eventually. 

“Miller, what’s the status of deliveries?” The young man looked at his tablet, scrolling through a few lists before responding. “The cake will be here by one, the band starts setup at a quarter past. Decorators already left, I checked and everything is in order. People arrive at 2, and Abby thinks she’s meeting you here as a possible property buy. She says she’ll be off work and a quarter past two. Able to get here by half past. Everything is set.” Marcus smiles, laying a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Personal assistant and coordinator, especially not of personal events, wasn't something in his job description but he did it well. ‘Thank you, Nate. You’ve done great.”

“Don’t jinx it, she could still figure out what’s going on before we get to surprise her, she’s pretty perceptive and you’re not the smoothest.” Nate chuckles at his boss’ responding grumble. Hearing him grumble something about meddling stepdaughters. “Just make sure nothing goes wrong, I’m going to make sure everything is in place outside.” The boy nods, walking off in the direction of the small band setup. 

*******

They had met by chance, running into each other quite literally. She had been late to a board meeting for the children’s hospital, running down the street and crashing into him. Staining his three thousand dollar suit with coffee. At first, he had been livid, preparing to give whoever had run into him a significant tongue lashing. Until he looked into her eyes and every ounce of fight drained out of him. Her brown hair was done up in a single pleat falling over her right shoulder, a cream dress shirt only partially tucked into a skirt that made him wonder how she’d been running so fast, and she was spouting apologies like she thought someone could actually be angry at her for anything. “Nothing to worry about, I’ll just need some extra dry cleaning,” He tries to say but a few more apologies slip past her lips. Lips he can’t seem to take his eyes off of. “Please, there’s really no worry. I really should’ve been watching where I was going,” he tries again, giving her his best smile. It seems to work as she gives a dazzling albeit sheepish one of her own. He leans down and begins picking up the now soaked papers that had flown out of her hand, trying to see if any of them are salvageable. “Oh no, you don’t have to-” she tries but he’s already standing up and handing her the messy stack. “It’s the least I could do, It looks like I’ve ruined some very important papers. Is there anything I can do to replace them?” There isn’t really, she has copies on her hard drive at home. She’s already missed the meeting and will no doubt have to reschedule but there’s something about him. He could’ve been so rude, between the suit and the shimmering watch on his left wrist he looks like he’s got enough money to act however he wants. Instead, his eyes are kind, warm and he speaks like she didn't just dump piping hot coffee all over the front of him. “At least let me replace your drink,” He says, and there isn’t any way she can argue. 

He takes her to a little shop off the corner of Main and 5th. It’s quaint, only a few people inside. The person behind the counter greets him by name. “Marcus Kane, you best not be in here for anything but decaf. You know how you get when-” A red tint came to his cheeks as he cut her off. “I’m not here for me Indra.” It took a moment for her to place his name, she had definitely come across it before. When her brain finally made the connection she smacked a hand over her mouth in shock. “You… you’re _him,”_ she stutters through her fingers. It’s not that she’s a fan, or that she necessarily follows the exploits of his multi-million dollar investment company but _everyone_ knows Marcus Kane, and she just spilled coffee all over him. It’s more than a little mortifying. “You’ve blown my cover Indra,” he whines, giving her a look. Indra laughs, accepting his card as he orders. “Maybe if you didn’t walk around wearing a normal person’s monthly salary this wouldn’t happen,” Indra teased. He walked over to a booth in the corner and she followed, sitting down opposite. She opens her mouth but he speaks first. “Yes, I really am that guy, and no, I don’t usually do this.” He smiles when her jaw drops a little, to which she glares at. There order arrives not long after, and she only realizes she never told him what she liked until after her first sip. “How did you know what I drank?”

“Vanilla Chai, I can smell it on my shirt.” 

They talked for nearly 3 hours tucked away in that booth, sharing stories and anecdotes.  By the time her assistant, Jackson, sent a lengthy message wondering where she was, she already decided she wanted to see him again. So, as he walked her out she grabbed his arm and scribbled on his palm before disappearing into the crowd. Neither of them realize this was the beginning of something grand.

*******

He jumped a bit when her arms wrapped around him from behind, relaxing when she printed a kiss on his cheek. “Let's get this over with, I’ve still got one thing left on my to-do list, your presence is...mandatory.” He swallows back a groan, spinning around to kiss her deeply. She hums, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Hand curling into his hair, “Can we save this for tomorrow, I’d  _ really _ like to get you home.” Marcus shakes his head, chuckling at the small pout on her lips. “The seller already has multiple offers, If I want to get this we have to approve it today.” She huffs but follows him into the building anyway, suddenly wishing she agreed to his offer for them both to take the day off. It was her birthday after all.

He leads her around the building for a while, exploring offices and amenities for no reason other than stalling. Waiting for Nate to send him the all clear. “Why am I here again, I thought you had someone who could go and scope out office space for you?” He struggled with an excuse because she  _ was  _ right, he did have someone who could do this for him. Several people in fact. “I didn’t call anyone in today, so I figured I’d just do it myself.” She gives him a look but doesn’t press any further, already used to his strange antics. Especially concerning his business. Finally, his phone goes off, alerting him that everything is in place. “Come on, we just have one more room to check.” He leads her towards the back of the property. Stopping at a set of double doors and turning back to her with a smile, “I think you’re really going to like this one.” She gives him a look, the one that means what he said doesn’t quite make sense and he freezes. “I thought you said you hadn’t seen this place before?”

“Online pictures,” he adds quickly, relaxing when she drops the questioning look. When he pushes open the door everyone jumps out shouting happy birthday. “I knew it!” she shouts, punching him in the arm. “I  _ knew _ you’d do something crazy.” Abby rolls his eyes at his responding grin, dragging him into the center of the party. 

 


End file.
